


Carry On, Though Wayward They May Be.

by EmberWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberWrites/pseuds/EmberWrites
Summary: SEASON 3 and 4 SPOILERS——————————————Goes soon after Dean gets out of hell. I always found it interesting how he copes. It’s just me messing around to learn how to write the characters and get a feel for them. I just wanted to do a one shot to test the supernatural writing style to get a feel for it. If you guys like it I’ll do more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Carry On, Though Wayward They May Be.

“Sure Sammy,” Dean nodded with a laugh biting into his cheeseburger. 

The smell of greasy fast food filled the air in the hotel room. “You want to go “research” with her.” He held up air quotes. 

“We are working a case aren’t we?” Sam nodded his head to the side in annoyance. 

He couldn’t deny the librarian was attractive. He was surprised Dean wasn’t making an excuse to come along just to see her. 

Sam noted the two empty bottles of beer sitting next to Dean. A newly opened one sat amongst them. 

Sam wanted to ask how he was doing but knew he would just get some snide remark in turn. “Try not to get into any trouble.” Sam sighed before leaving. 

They were working on a fairly simple ghost case. It was just like every other one and Dean was just getting a little tired of it. Death, death, pain, and more death. 

It wasn’t even meaningful anymore to him. Some days he didn’t feel like he was even really there. Dean felt his grip on his bottle loosen and his cowl creased. He felt stuck back in hell. The real tortchure didn’t start until after he had gotten out. His mind played every horrid event on replay. Sometimes just for a moment or two he could block it out. Other times he just pretended it never happened. 

Dean felt angering panic rise in his chest and he suddenly threw the bottle at the wall. It shattered against the wall loudly.  
“Dammit!” Dean yelled, running a hand through his hair. 

He looked up, realizing someone else was in the room. Sam was standing in the doorway looking a little shocked.   
“I just forgot my coat.” Sam paused for a moment leaving a dreadful silence, “Dean…” He started to say but Dean pushed past him out the door. 

“I’ll be back.” He said getting into his car. Sam walked after him and Dean zoomed out of the parking spot. 

He pulled onto the road and pulled into a restaurant with a bar. Dean walked in, sat down and ordered a whisky. 

“Hell of a night huh?” The bartender asked, leaning against the bar. 

Dean smirked and gave a laugh, “You could say that.” He looked up from his drink and his eyes immediately looked towards her low hanging tank top. His eyebrows raised and he looked at her only to find her staring right back at him. 

Dean opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off. 

“I get off at eight.” She winked before going over to a customer. Sam better get back to researching and I’ll get onto my… research. He thought downing the rest of his whiskey. It burned down his throat and he felt like it didn’t burn enough.

After whisky and contemplation, Dean went outside to look for the hot bartender. He could use a fun night where he wouldn’t have to think about anything. 

Suddenly, Dean heard the noises of struggle and turned to see someone had her pinned against the wall of the building and was going through her purse. He hurried over to the scene and pulled the guy's shoulder to yank him away from her. The attacker punched Dean in the face and Dean and shoved the guy down and slammed his head against the road to knock him unconscious. 

“You might wanna call about that.” Dean started backing away. 

“Stay with me, could they use your word?” She asked nervously. 

“I need to go before they get here.” Dean explained going over to his car. He gave her wink as he passed by her in his car. It made him feel like Zorro or James Bond. 

There was something unsettling about fighting demons or ghosts. Yet, there was a different unsettling feeling when it was a human threat. Especially when he expected something that sounds so fictional only to find it was human. The very people he was supposed to protect. 

Dean parked the impala back in front of the hotel before slowly walking back to their room. A janitor was cleaning up the broken bottle and Sam was nowhere to be found. He was probably getting “research” done at the library. 

Dean nodded at the janitor who was finishing up. The janitor luckily didn’t ask questions and just walked away once finished. 

Dean went inside and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed upset at the random robber who had ruined what was going to be a fun night. 

He started to wish the robber had been a vampire. Something he could kill. Saving the bartender from the robber felt too good for him. Sure saving the world from demons was good. But he also was killing things. In hell he had tortured people. 

What did good ever do for him anyway? He had saved the girl and now she was too shaken up for something like what they had originally planned. Then again, she had asked him to stay with her. Maybe it was just something wrong with him. 

Dean turned on the TV to a loud volume and accidentally fell asleep after a few more beers. 

“Dean.” Sam shook him awake looking concerned. 

Dean realized the sheets were drenched in sweat as well as his shirt. He removed his shirt and threw it at Sam.

“What?” Dean asked, ignoring the nightmare he had been having. He wasn’t sure if real events about hell as dreams were classified as nightmares. More like demons. Just the kind he couldn’t fight. 

“You were-you know what? Never mind.” Sam sighed with his hands on his hips. Something he always did when he tried to “mom” Dean. “Took care of the ghost by the way. Turns out the Librarian was the ghost.” 

Dean laughed, “Did you do it with a ghost?”

“What? No! You can’t do that anyway.” Sam said in disgust shaking his head. 

“How do you know that, huh?” Dean asked with a wide grin glad for a change of subject. 

Sam exhaled sharply, “The point is the case is done. We can leave tomorrow.” 

“Good riddance then.” Dean nodded triumphantly. He paused for a moment and looked at Sam, “I’m fine Sammy. I promise. I really am.” 

Sam clearly didn’t believe him but chose not to argue and just sat down on his bed. 

They were left with no choice but to carry on though wayward they were.


End file.
